


Like buds in the sun

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Redwall
Genre: Drabble, Fitting In, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Growing Up, OCs - Freeform, changing views, no beta we die like Unus Annus, please do not repost to another site, specieism, spring season feast, to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Like buds in the sun,Coaxed to open one by one.Or,The Dormus family decide to finally go to Redwall for one of their famed nameday feasts, and end up surprised to be greeted and lead about by a rat.In the end they find they shouldn’t be so surprised, because he really is a decent fellow.
Relationships: Mister Dormus/Missus Dormus, Pervenche & everyone
Kudos: 4





	Like buds in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I’ve been ruminating on for a few days. While I absolutely understand why Jacques has certain species as “vermin” and “honest woodlanders” (it has to do with that the vermin are typically predatory species in England), I also like to mess with that concept a bit.
> 
> Pervenche is a baby. Baby boy. Soft lad.
> 
> The Dormus family aren’t bad people but have wrong views; thankfully people can change.

Mister and Missus Dormus had finally made the long trip from their southern woodland home to Redwall Abbey.

With their child, Astra, in tow, they had left their home, hopefully for good.

While they had been planning to visit the Abbey for one of its famed Season Namedays, plans had been rushed when a late winter storm had flooded their already ramshackle home; Astra had floated out on the dining table, and Missus Dormus had been so relieved, she’d declared that they would be leaving for Redwall immediately.

It took the better part of the late season, but they could see the spire in the distance.

“Well, my love,” Mister Dormus threw an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek, “we’ve made it.”

She picked up their son who cheered aloud.

_Finally._

* * *

It was intimidating, being in front of the great wooden doors. Taller than even three badgers atop one another’s shoulders, she’d guess. Not that she’d even seen a badger.

But her son had knocked, and after a moment, they heard someone shout, “coming!” Then there were two beasts grunting with exertion as they lifted some sort of latch or bar.

The door creaked open a little and a face popped out; blueish gray fur and long whiskers. Whoever they were they were tall; she had to crane her neck up.

She felt rather than saw her husband pull Astra back.

Now, she knew dormice were shorter than some of the other mice, but this fellow was so tall, she didn’t think he was a mouse at all.

“Oh! Hello!” The fellow said. “Please, do come in! Brother Willager, a paw with the gate please?” He called over his shoulder. A wispy, graying mouse with a homely face came into view, helping the other fellow pull open the gate fully.

“I’m sure you could have done this yourself, young Brother; you don’t need an old relic like me to help.” It was said with fond grumbling.

“Well of course I did! You’re the Gatekeeper.”   
  
It was when his full body was in view - the tail peeping from beneath his green habit, the length of his body - that she realized he was a rat.

Oh dear.

Did they- well obviously they knew he was a rat; but why was he here in the Abbey? And ‘Brother’ - he was of their order? How? He seemed friendly enough, but was it real or a façade? How long had he been here?

While these questions raced through her mind, she made a decision; she’d watch and wait.   
  
She’d never met a rat and, admitably, had never wanted to. There was more than enough known about Vermin, especially in the neck of the woods they were from.

But she had also heard of the Abbey, and how they were wise creatures, and so if this was their judgement, then. . .

She’d watch and wait.

* * *

“. . .and I’ll need to finish tidying up the traveller’s logs - you know how we have to keep a few in the gatehouse. So go ahead and show them to a room, Brother Pervenche.”

Pervenche inclined his head. “Of course Brother.” To the Dormus family, he said, “Come along! I imagine you had a long trip. I’ll show you a dormitory room you may stay in.”

They followed, though none too closely; they passed by other abbeybeasts who gave cheerful ‘good afternoon!’s to the rat, who returned them happily. He held himself calmly, gently. Gave a glance to make sure they were keeping up, and giving them tidbits of information here and there.   
  


It’s cool as they enter the main Abbey building, and they stop to stare at the most wondrous piece of art they have ever seen.

“Welcome to the Great Hall; we usually have feasts here or in Cavern Hole, if the weather outside doesn’t permit.” His voice echoed softly in the hall. “That,” he inclined his head to the tapestry Missus Dormus couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of, “is Martin The Warrior, first Abbey champion, and guardian of Redwall.”

The mouse looks kind, and fierce all in one; whoever wove and stitched it must have worked many seasons on it.

“Edin is our current Abbey Champion; big otter feller, you’ll see him around.” Pervenche adds in after a moment. “I wasn’t surprised, really; he’d always been a bit more wild as a dibbun.”

Dibbun; so he _did_ grow up in the Abbey.

“Well,” he broke in once more, sweeping off to a set of wide, shallow steps, “this way to the dormitory!”

They followed him up the steps, Astra grabbing his parents’ paws and giggling as they hefted him him one at a time. Pervenche glanced back and smiled.

He really didn’t seem a bad sort, Missus Dormus concluded.   
  
They went down a hall with many doors, and stopped at one, which he opened. Inside were quite a few beds, some big circle ones, and a few bunk beds. All had faded green sheets, similarly colored to Pervenche’s habit.

“Feel free to choose whichever bed you would like; this room is unoccupied so far, but if guests later come they may stay here as well. If you’re not comfortable with that we can always find another room.” He looked to them, blinking.   
  
Missus Dormus curtsied. “This is fine, Brother. Dear,” this to her husband, “would you an Astra please set up our things? I wish to speak with the Abbot. That is,” back to Pervenche, “if you’re able to escort me.”

Pervenche beamed, and gave a half bow. “It would be my pleasure. He’s usually in Cavern Hole around this time of day.”

With a reassuring pat to her husband’s shoulder, she left to follow the rat.

“He’s probably talking with our cellarmole about drinks for the nameday feast, or possibly Friar Hatch. I heard the rumored band for the season is- _oof!_ ”

A little blur had run up the stairs, straight into Pervenche, who had instinctually caught it.

“Dewer, are you okay?”

The little hedgehog looked round-eyed at Pervenche. “ ‘m good. You git spiked? I git Sista Ring’ ?”

Pervenche looked at his hands and winced; Dormus winced too. There were some spikes sticking out of his paws.   
  
“Nah, it’s okay,” he gripped one with his teeth and pulled it out, “see?”

But the dibbun was determined. “I git Sista; you sit.”

Pervenche allowed the hedgehog to bully him into sitting, rolling his eyes. Missus Dormus couldn’t help snorting at that.

He shot her a smile. Then continued to pull the spikes out.

Soon enough Dewer came back with a lithe squirrelmaid, also clad in the green habit of Redwall. She had some bandages and salve, along with a set of tweezers. She glanced briefly at Missus Dormus and gave her a greeting, before turning back to the rat.

Poor Pervenche was blushing, no doubt embarrassed; but these sort of things happened, so she thought it was sorta silly to be embarrassed about.

“Oh Pervenche, you’re always rescuing the spiky dibbuns, aren’t you?” It was teasing, and she was smiling while she made quick work of pulling the spikes out.

“Well, it’s an excuse to visit my best friend I guess.”

She flicked his ear, snorting. “You can visit me anytime, silly. Now, I’m gonna put on some salve and wrap your paws, okay? And please, _please_ be careful until they heal.”

Pervenche saluted with the paw she had just started to wrap. “Aye-aye Cap’n!”

“Pervenche, I’m not done!”

Missus Dormus felt awkward just standing there, like she was intruding, so she turned to Dewer and spoke with him for a bit.

When the infirmary keeper was done, she ruffled Pervenche’s head fur, which he squeaked at, and then took one of Dormus’ paws and shook it gently. “It was nice to meet you Missus Dormus; I’m Sister Ringul. If you ever need anything, I’m in the infirmary; it’s on the first dormitory floor.”

“Thank you,” she answered earnestly, “we’ll be sure to visit.”

With that Sister Ringul guided Dewer, telling him something about helping clean and then a game of acorns.

“Well, we can go now,” Pervenche rose, gingerly dusting off his habit, “sorry for the delay.”

“It’s no problem; hedgehogs can’t help their spikes.” She shrugged.

They passed through great hall once again, and he led her to a set of stairs, wider than the others, that had a sloped roof above. Down below was Cavern Hole, he said.

And what a lovely hole it was! There was a great fireplace at one end, with shelves lined with lanterns and candles, and many cushy chairs, rugs, and cushions. The rest of the room was spacious with some set tables of fine, stout wood that no doubt could hold the entire population of Redwall for dinner.

They find Abbot Verum speaking with a mouse - Brother Mells, the Abbey gardener, Pervenche tells her. Verum doesn’t appear too old though his fur is starting to go gray. He’s in a cozy, oversized armchair. They stand by and wait patiently.

While waiting, a badger - because Missus Dormus didn’t know what other creature she could be - passes through. Some small part of her worried when the badger sets her sights on Brother Pervenche (she knows the history of badgers and rats, through stories passed around), but there’s nothing to fear, because the badger smiles and ruffles Pervenche’s ears with a paw like a brick.

“Mama,” the rat whines, though he’s smiling. ‘Mama’ looks at him fondly.

“Can’t I say hello to one of my dibbuns?”

Pervenche twitches his whiskers. “I haven’t been a dibbun for a long time now.”

The badger chuckles, and meets Dormus’ eyes. “Well, you’ll always be _my_ dibbun. That’s what mothers are like, isn’t it?”

Missus Dormus nods, in dazed agreeement. The badger introduces herself as Birch Brickpaw and warmly welcomes Missus Dormus to the Abbey.

She’s astonished at the amount of kindness she has seen today; it’s wonderful.

The Abbot’s discussion seems to come to a close as Birch goes.

Brother Mells says hello to them both before he leaves, and then Abbot Verum smiles at them.

“Ah, Pervenche my son, who is this?”

The rat gives a dignified half-bow. “This is Missus Dormus. Her family are here for the Nameday feast, and wished to speak with you.”

The Abbot nods. “Of course, of course; please, pull up a chair, both of you.”

They do so, and while Missus Dormus straightens her skirt, she sees Pervenche holding his tail in one paw, twisting it back and forth.

The Abbot seems to notice as well, because he leans forward and pats the young Brother’s knee. “You’ve done well today, Brother. I see your paws are bandaged; one of the dibbuns again?”

Pervenche relaxes some. “Aye; Dewer running up the stairs. Little tyke was just excited.”

The Abbot chuckles. “I’m sure he was. And now,” he turned to address Missus Dormus, “you wished to speak with me?”

Missus Dormus took a moment to breathe. Then, “yes. My family and I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. . .as well as ask for refuge until we can find a new home.”

Abbot Verum’s ears perked up. He seemed to think for a moment, because he seemed to choose his words carefully.

“Missus Dormus, I will not ask what happened to your home, but please take my sincerest condolences.” He leaned forward and took one of her paws in both of his own. “Child, I know you have heard of Redwall from elsewhere, so let me assure you of this truth: our doors are always open. Whether for a short time, or if you wish to make your home here. Your family is more than welcome at Redwall Abbey.”

She covered her mouth with her other paw; she was touched, beyond speechless. Tears threatened, and she shook her head. “I - I. . .oh,” she withdrew her other paw and used the back of it to wipe her eyes, “oh thank you, very much Abbot Verum. I’ll, I’ll need to discuss it with my husband, but. Thank you.”

Abbot Verum folds his paws into his habit sleeves. “Of course, my child.”

Brother Pervenche puts a paw on her shoulder. She looks up to him and his warm expression. “If you choose to stay, you’ll be very happy here; I can tell. And if not, we’ll give you whatever you need.” He gives her a little pat on her shoulder, before withdrawing. “I know it’s been said before, but I’ll say it again; welcome to Redwall.”

And as she sniffles and wiped away happy tears, she truly believes it.


End file.
